A Picture of Health (1996 SuperMalechi's version)
A Picture of Health is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on October 10, 1996. It is not to be comfused with the 1997 Season 4 episode of the same name. On November 3, 2010, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Hannah's allergies and Scooter's cold lead the group to a discussion of health and ways to keep healthy. Barney shows everyone how healthy foods, exercise, and even laughter can improve and maintain your health. "Dr. Barney" gives the children pretend check-ups. Through the Adventure Screen, the children learn not to fear x-rays and are motivated to make their own pretend x-rays using chalk on black paper. Meanwhile, Barney is trying to recall where he's misplaced an x-ray of himself that he'd like to show his friends. Hannah finds the x-ray and the children see that Barney is "all heart" and a true "picture of health!" Cast *Barney *Curtis *Stephen *Kim *Hannah *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day (Preformed by Curtis, Stephen, and Kim) #Oh, How I Love Trees (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #The Exercise Song (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Laugh With Me! (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #I Can Laugh (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Boom, Boom, Ain't Great to Be Crazy (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Going to the Doctor (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Brushing My Teeth (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Growing (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #I Used to Be Afraid (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Someone to Love You Forever (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #Everyone is Special (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Curtis, Stephen, Kim, and Hannah) Locations #The School Playground: It's a Great Day, Oh, How I Love Trees, Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, Snackin; on Healthy Food, and The Exercise Song #The Treehouse: Laugh With Me!, I Can Laugh, Boom, Boom, Ain't Great to Be Crazy, Going to the Doctor, Squishy, Squashy, Washy, Brushing My Teeth, Growing, The Doctor is a Friend of Mine, I Used to Be Afraid, Someone to Love You Forever, Everyone is Special, and I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there.. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *At the beginning of this home video (after Barney came to life), during "Oh, How I Love Trees", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1997 Season 4 episode of the same name. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The end credit music is the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Curtis wears the same *Stephen wears the same *Kim wears the same *Hannah wears the same *In the original 1996 release, they used the Season 3 Intro of the "Barney Theme Song". However, in the 2010 re-release, they used the Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:1996 episodes